


first dinner party

by Creatively_Written



Series: no war no ice [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Starscream isn't a big fan of the political parties that his sire makes him go to, hopefully Skyfire will be good company.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: no war no ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078325
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	first dinner party

Skyfire looked at the palace in amazement. It was the first time that Starscream had taken him to his sire’s home. Starscream looked less than pleased to be there. 

“Trouble maker! It’s been a while, I didn’t notice you standing next to the shuttle.” A gold and black seeker said as she walked towards them, “did you finally make a friend?” Starscream shot the fem a glare and slouched. 

“Goldset, I haven’t caused trouble in years,” Starscream muttered, and the other seeker gave him a look, “and this is Skyfire. He’s my boyfriend.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Goldset said, “I’ve heard stories about you from Bluestar. All good if you're wondering.” 

“That’s good,” Skyfire said; Goldset looked over the two, noticing scuff marks and chipped paint. 

“Now let's get you two presentable,” the black and gold seeker grabbed the two scientists by the wing and led them down a long hallway, “this dinner is important to Windscream, and I will make sure it will go perfectly.” 

* * *

Starscream watched as the new Prime talked with his sire and carrier. From what he could tell, this ‘Optimus’ was much more polite than his predecessor. Hopefully a bit more open-minded as well. 

“Stand up straight! And be polite when the new Prime talks to you,” Goldset said as she seemed to come out of nowhere, “if we're able to get him to reverse some of the policies on flight frames, we could have an easier time getting rights outside of Vos.” 

“I know,” Starscream muttered; the tri-colored seeker wished that he had gone with Skyfire to get some snacks from over at the buffet table. At least then he would have some shield away from his parent’s trinemate nagging. “Be nice and smile.” 

“Good mech,” Goldset said, “now here comes your mate. If you two can go through dinner without an incident, I’m sure I can find a way to sneak you out to your aunt’s house.” 

“Thank you, Goldset,” Starscream said with a sigh. Just as he said that Skyfire walked up. 

“Did you know that Wheeljack and Shockwave are here?” The shuttle whispered to the tri-colored seeker, and Starscream went pale. A few cycles ago the two grounder scientists had gotten into an argument, which caused them to spill a corrosive liquid that ate a hole in their dorm room, as well as the others below them. The two fliers were lucky to be out at the time because when they returned to the dorms, their berth was in someone else's dorm. 

“Oh Primus,” Starscream muttered, “how did they get in?.” 

“I think they were invited by the senate, you know they like to parade around some of the top students,” Skyfire said with a laugh. “I think they wanted us to come instead.” 

“So they couldn’t send Perceptor? Was he too busy?” Starscream muttered, missing his sire finishing talking to the new prime and the red and blue mech walking towards him. 

“Prince Starscream,” the Prime said, pulling the seeker out of his pouting, “it’s an honor to meet you.” 

“Likewise Prime,” Starscream said, sticking out his servo to shake the Prime’s servo. The seeker was surprised when the Prime kissed his servo. Starscream was flustered and a large blush spread across his face. 

“Hi, my name is Skyfire, I’m Starscream’s conjunx.” Skyfire grabbed the Prime’s servo and shook it.

The prime took a moment to think, “I’ve heard that name before, do you both attend the science academy?” 

“Yes we do,” Starscream said, “though I do try to hide my royal origins. I wouldn’t want to cause an incident that threatens my safety.”

“I see,” the Prime said as he hummed, “I’ve read some of your papers on how solar energy could be used to make Energon. I do hope you're able to make it a reality. My conjunx and I believe that it will have good uses.” 

“As long as we get the approved funding, I believe that we can make it a reality,” Skyfire said with a smile. 

“I’ll see to it personally,” the Prime said, “oh I know two mechs that could help you! Wheeljack! Shockwave! Come here!” Knots filled Starscream’s fuel tank as he saw his fellow scientists walk closer to them. Fear filled Wheeljack’s optic as he saw the two filers.

“Whatcha need Prime?” Wheeljack said; Shockwave hit his partner on the back of the helm. 

“I assume you’ve read Starscream’s paper on solar power to make Energon?, I would like you two to help them make it a reality.” 

“Of course Prime,” Shockwave said; Starscream tensed. Working with those two would be a disaster. 

“It will be a pleasure to work with you,” Skyfire said, shaking Wheeljack’s servo. 

“Pleasure to work with you as well,” the other scientist said back. Optimus Prime seemed pleased and clapped the two on the back. 

“I can’t wait to see what the four of you create,” the prime said as he started to walk away, “I have faith in you!”

As the prime left the four scientists stood in awkward silence until Wheeljack spoke up, “so are you two still-”

“Yes,” Starscream said, wings fluttering. 

“So what brings you two to the dinner?” Shockwave said. 

“My sire said I had to come,” Starscream said, pointing at the winglord, “I would like that fact to stay between us.” 

“Your sire, oh,” Wheeljack somehow went even paler looking at the winglord, "you're the prince." 

"Yes I am, and out of respect for my sire and carrier, I would like you to keep that fact to yourselves," Starscream said. 


End file.
